eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1179 (4 September 1995)
Synopsis Nigel gets into hot water after agreeing to help Phil and Kathy move house, while Sam comes up with an unlikely present to bring her and David closer together. David goes into the Vic and Sam is predictably annoyed with him. He says that Bianca is his daughter, so he that's why he didn't tell her off. (!!proving that he's a total incompetent as a father) Grant and Nigel are helping Phil move house, he's moving into the house and the Jacksons will move into their old flat. Carol is fairly happy, especially as the house is being repaired very quickly. This is because Michelle's boss "called in a favour" and got it done with top priority just to please Michelle, it seemed. Michelle was really happy about that, and Carol is now plying Michelle with drink saying thank you for the speed and efficiency. Michelle says she feels guilty because it was her boss who arranged it, but then it was because she put pressure on him, so it was really her doing in the first place. Nigel tells Liam, who's taking Clare today, that she must be back by 4 as the court assessment officer is coming at 4:30 to interview him about Clare and custody, etc. Nigel helps Phil carry a sofa across and then Phil and Grant go to the storage place to collect Peggy's old furniture, including a piano(!). Peggy gives Phil a repulsive ornament as a moving-in present. Nigel sits down, he's knackered and tired as he didn't sleep last night because of the worry of the court person visiting today, and he falls asleep. Kathy and Pat are sitting in the flat, having a lunchtime bottle of wine because Kathy's feeling stressed about the move. They get pissed and chat about life in general, then Kathy suddenly goes pale and feels funny. (pregnant obviously). She's also been moody lately and wonders if it's the menopause, and says that Phil will think she's past it, and what about sex. Pat says that side will probably be better, and the subject turns to sex generally, Kathy asks Pat about Roy, as she knows that Pat stayed the night there. Pat waffles and says there's more to life than that. It's quite late and Liam brings Clare back as it's 4pm. Carol is there with Sonia and Clare is upset because Nigel wasn't there. Liam says that's very naughty of Nigel isn't it, especially since he specifically asked for her to be back by 4. Of course it's not the first time it's happened (Nigel went out in a panic thinking Clare had been abducted, when Liam was half an hour late last time, so wasn't home when they got back). Carol takes an instant dislike to Liam, naturally, and says well, I'm sure Nigel will be back soon. Liam says he'd better be, as the court officer will be here soon. Shall I wait for him? Carol says no, she can wait. Nigel has fallen asleep on the sofa, and Kathy finally continues the moving, placing a box of furniture in the house, and locking the door without going into the lounge. She slams the door and locks it and Nigel wakes up. It's way past 4:30. He rushes out but can't open the door, as Kathy locked it. He shouts through the window but no-one hears him, the windows are stiff and he can't open them. It's a total farce. Meanwhile Carol gets a knock at the door. She tells Sonia and Clare that whatever she says to take no notice at all. She then tells the woman who visits that she's Nigel's cousin and Nigel has done some shopping for an old lady who's ill and relies on him totally, so will be back soon, she's sure. Fortunately he's not (because he'd have been hopeless at lying). The woman waits a while then has to leave. Carol apologises about Nigel, saying it must have been really important and Nigel is so helpful to people, etc. Carol shows her out, as she leaves the woman says quickly to Sonia "it must be nice having a cousin living so close". Sonia, who is quite possibly the most intelligent person in the whole of the square, replies smoothly, oh yes, it's great. Jules is walking around with a bad back as Blossom has his bedroom and he sleeps on the couch. She keeps insisting that he should take the bed, but of course he won't. Eventually he comes in to get his slippers from the bedroom and she says she's fed up with him playing the martyr, get in, and she pulls the sheets back.(!!!) Arthur and Willy his allotment/Flowering wilderness colleague discuss the fund-raising scheme in the square. They're too busy to notice what's happening behind them, which is Nigel... Nigel is shouting out of the window and furious. Then he sees Peggy Mitchell across the square and in desperation he picks up the nearest item, which is Peggy's china housewarming gift, and chucks it through the window. She is amazed and Kathy comes over just then. Nigel says he's locked in, and Kathy smiles and says whoops, that was my fault. Peggy suggests she wait a bit before opening the door then! Nigel rushes out in a huge panic, sees Phil and Grant pulling up in their van and says it's tough about the window and he can't help them any more as he has REALLY important things to do. Carol comes along just then and berates him asking where he was, etc. He goes home and is totally miserable saying to Clare what a failure he is(yes) and he's a clown(yes) and no-one else in the world would fall asleep and get themselves locked into a house and miss an important appointment. Clare says it's OK because she will look after him. (BLEEEUGH) Cindy and Gita chat - Cindy is pissed off at Ian's obsession with learning trivia in an attempt to win quiz nights. Gita says she needs some excitement, and Cindy says what do you suggest? (The EE trailer shows Cindy snogging David in a car) Ollie and Vince come over to try to "persuade" Mark to play cards again so they get the chance to win back their £7,000. Robbie tries to chat up Sam and tells her how good a companion a dog is when people are messing you around. Next thing, she's gone out and bought a puppy and presented it to David. He looks distinctly unchuffed! David also sees Ian and Cindy in the Vic and tells them their car will be ready tomorrow, so they can pick it up. Credits Main cast *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael French as David *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Susan Tully as Michelle *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Francis Magee as Liam *Sonia Ritter as Welfare Officer *David Finch as Vince *Mark Heal as Ollie Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes